This invention relates generally to golf bag construction, and more specifically concerns selective reinforcing or stiffening or relatively flexible golf bag walls.
Golf bags are desirably of lightweight, sturdy, simple, flexible construction. Problems that arise include the need for stiffening the bag wall to prevent its endwise collapse as well as lateral or sideward collapse. Such stiffening may undesirably reduce bag wall flexibility, and may involve need for excessively complex or expensive construction.